Twisted Truth
by vedgi28
Summary: Everyone knows the tale of Red Riding Hood, but no one knows the real story. Of how Red was really just another teen, and how I saved her life. Korrasami one-shot


Prompts:

Fairy Tale: Red Riding Hood

Easy: magic (word)

Medium: Whale Tail Island (location)

Hard: Song-A Dream is a Wish The Heart Makes

Word Count: 1,554

* * *

Twisted Truth:

"…And don't forget to avoid benders at all cost Asami, they're nothing but trouble," father warns for yet another time. "Dad I know, don't worry. I'll check on the warehouse, stay the night at the hotel and come back. I've done it countless times with you before, I'll be fine," he sighs rubbing his mustache. "I know, my little girl's growing up and there's nothing I can do to stop it from happening. Just promise me you'll stay safe," I nod as I grab my duffle, my red coat is neatly folded on top. Pulling it on, I button it up before heading outside. The cool winter breeze welcomes me, snowflakes twirling around me as I head to the car. Closing the door behind me I press the start button, setting my duffle in the seat next to the driver's. Once the vehicle has warmed some I pull out onto the highway, headed towards one of Sato Industry's many factories. This one is located in the south, near the edge of what is known as Capital City. It's a primary spot to get robbed by benders which is why I'm feeling hesitant about going.

According to my father he and my mom were in the same area when they had been attacked by fire-benders, she was killed in the attack. The police had caught them, but it was too late. My father had his wife die in his arms, a death that was too soon. It could have been prevented if the men had been caught, if the benders could take care of them. At the time I was young, I can barely remember her. But I can remember how every night she would sing me to sleep with the song, 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes." Thinking about helps me to concentrate on driving. Pushing all thoughts of hesitation away, I turn on the radio.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes…" A woman sings softly, voice caressing the words. Recognizing it as the song my mother sang I turn it up, smoothly joining in with the singer.

"When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartache

Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're feeling small

Alone, in the night you whisper

Thinking no one can hear you at all

You wake in the morning sunlight

To find fortune that is smiling on you

Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow

For all you know tomorrow

The dream that you wish will come true

A dream is a wish your heart makes

A dream is a wish your heart makes

You wake with the morning sunlight

To find that fortune is smiling on you

Don't let your heart fill with sorrow

For all you know tomorrow

The dream that you wish will come true

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep believing

The dream that you wish will come true."

By the time the song is over, I'm crying slightly. Wiping my eyes, I can't help but feel like that somehow the song was meant for me. But that is just as likely as magic existing…things like that don't happen. At least that's what my dad says, it must be just a coincidence. Shaking my head to clear it, the car hits a particularly large patch of ice. I fight the wheel to try to get any form of control, the car currently sliding towards the edge of the bridge. It's wooden and old, from here I see cracks in the safety rails. With a tremendous crack the car flips, hitting the side of the ravine. My body jerks forward, my head hitting the steering wheel with a loud crack. The last thing I see as my vision darkening is a distant shape coming towards me. Than nothing.

Korra's POV-

"This is Whale Tail Island Radio K84. There's a severe blizzard coming through, so stay safe while you're coming in. Korra out," setting down my headset I see Bolin grinning from outside of the small booth I'm currently in. Coming out he grabs me in a hug, spinning me around. "I knew we should've let you try this earlier! Come on Mako," he gives puppy eyes to his older brother who nods to me. "You did fine for your first time. Be careful going back to Capital City, the bridge is covered in ice. Not to mention those safety rails are old and would be useless if you actually crashed," he warns, I nod. "Thanks guys, I'll try to call you when I get home," they begin to shut off all of the lights as I get in my jeep. With the chains on them I can get traction even in bad weather, making it safer for me to travel. The bridge connects Whale Tail Island to the mainland. Capital City is the first city, it's also where I live.

In the distance I see the lights that seem to jump, my gut clenches at the sight. Pulling my vehicle to the side I get out, quickly jogging over to the opposite side of the bridge. There's a jagged hole where there used to be safety rails, I look down. My flashlight reveals an expensive car, a person is slumped over inside. Running back to my car, I get out some climbing gear. I anchor myself to rock, then begin my descent into the ravine. The heat of the rope sliding through my hands warms me as the wind rips through what little clothing I have. Hitting the side, I'm several feet to the left of the driver's door. Now comes the tricky part, getting her out safely. Knowledge from training with my dad so I can help search and rescue missions floods me, I open the door. The woman looks uninjured, I carefully unbuckle her. She doesn't react when I pull her out, the car begins to move.

Cradling the woman to me, I slowly pick my way up the slope. The harness is digging into me by the time I reach the edge of the pines. It was from the opposite area that I had originally come, but it was necessary. In the back of my jeep is a straight board used in accidents, a gag gift. At the time my father had been joking about me dealing with any more accidents, now it doesn't seem so funny. Setting her down, I can't help but feel safer to be on solid land. There's a hollow crash as her vehicle collides with the bottom of the ravine, making me jump. My heart hammers in my chest as I peer over the side. A cloud of dust has billowed up, making it hard to see the car. But even from afar it makes me realize something, how precious life is. We are like particles of earth kept in place until death breaks us, as a shovel breaks clots of dirt. If I hadn't been at the radio station, I wouldn't have saved this stranger. She would've died simply from unlucky circumstances.

Putting down seats, I slide her gently next to the driver's seat. She groans a little, looking scared. "I'm Korra," her eyes roll back as she passes out. Driving back to Capital City, I'm extra cautious as I pull up to the hospital. The stranger is rushed inside, I make myself comfortable in the waiting room. "She's going to be fine," Kya, the head nurse offers as she emerges through the double doors of the emergency room. "Thanks…what are her injuries?" Kya flips through her clipboard. "Just a dislocated arm, she should be alright within the week," she offers, I let go of my held breath. "But…she's not from around. Her father knows about the situation and wants to talk to you," she motion me forward. Following, I end up sitting in front of a computer. An older man is sitting there, giving me a scrutinizing look. "I would like to thank you for saving me daughter…I understand that there is no way to get their because of the blizzard," he offers, I sit taller. "Yes sir, is there any way I can help you?" He stares, staying silent for several moments as I'm scrutinized from who knows where.

"I do not trust benders…but you saved my daughter's life. Do not give me a reason to get rid of the little trust I have in you. I will pay you back if you can have her stay with you until the storm passes," he instructs, I nod. "There is no need to pay me, I don't mind helping," he frowns. "Just keep my daughter safe," the screen goes blank as he ends the conversation. "Well, now that that's settled, I think you should meet Asami," Kya offers, I mutely follow. In a room the woman is looking around, her arm is in a sling. "Asami, this is Korra. Your dad…" She nods, getting up quickly. "I know, thank you," she offers quietly, we walk to the jeep in silence.


End file.
